


Game Bunny

by Sanctified_Jasper



Series: April Fic Madness [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gamer AU - Freeform, I tried to limit the numbers, Pre-Series, and worked on the assumption people know how rpg levelling systems work, at least in basics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: Usagi wakes up early (about a week before the main series starts) to find a blue box of text float above her face.





	Game Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This is a throw back to all the Gamer AUs that popped up back in... oh god it was so long ago now... Gamer AUs are different to Life Is A Game/Life Is A Video Game AUs, but not by much. (It's mostly differentiated by the lack of a Save system.)

**[You have slept in your bed: Health and (Locked) fully restored]**

Usagi blinked at the floating screen. Why was she awake? It was too early, it was seven-thirty. Wait! How was she awake, she wasn't tired at all, and since she'd just woken up she should still be tired, she was always tired when she woke up.

Wait! (Again!)

Why was there a blue screen floating in front of her face at 6:30 am telling her that her health and... whatever "(locked)" was, was restored?

It was like something out of one of her video games...

Oh, of course, she was dreaming. Usagi was dreaming she was awake and there was a video game notice.

What else could it be?

Usagi waved the screen away.

**Quest Alert:  
** Get to School on Time  
Rewards: Increase Reputation with Haruna, 50 Exp  
Failure: Decrease Reputation with Haruna, 1 Exp 

What? Oh right it was Monday. She had time.

Usagi turn over and tried to go back to sleep. It didn't work. With a huff she sat up, flinging her covers away. Well this was a stupid dream. Really, who dreamt about video game quests about going to school?

Well fine, at least she'd get to see Dream!Haruna freak out when she arrived Early!

Her family was shocked to see Usagi up and about, getting ready for school.

Usagi felt a smug victory in being up, dressed, fed and packed for school with plenty of time to get there by walking; she decided to run any way.

**Skill Discovered: Through action you have discovered:  
** Sprint – run fast as the wind  
SPD Stat unlocked 

And then Usagi stacked it, tripping, she hit the ground hard and tumbled.

**-4HP  
** Skill Discovered: Through action you have discovered the skill:  
Acrobatics – tumble safely without hurting yourself 

Well that was a lie, she'd clearly hurt herself.

…

Wait... Usagi was hurt, she was in pain but... but you couldn't get hurt in a dream! Did that mean she wasn't dreaming? Then why were there video game screens?

And if she wasn't dreaming did it really matter if she was on time? Apart from Miss Haruna actually freaking out, rather than just freaking out in a dream.

Since she wasn't that sore any more, Usagi decided to go for it.

* * *

  **Discovered New Area: Minato Ward Juban Public Middle School  
** 50 Exp  
Quest Alert:  
Quest Complete:  
Increased reputation with Haruna, 50 Exp  
Bonus:  
Ate a full breakfast – 5 Exp  
Remembered all School gear – 5 Exp  
Arrived Early – 5 Exp

* * *

  **Quest Alert:  
** Time to spare:  
You've arrived at school with time to spare, best spend it by finishing your homework  
Rewards: Increased Reputation with Haruna, 20 Exp  
Failure: Decrease Reputation with Haruna, 1 Exp

'Wah! My life is a video game that wants me to do school work!' Grumbling silently to herself Usagi pulled out the homework she hadn't finished and gave it another go. Haruna's face when she arrived to find not just Usagi but Usagi's English homework. (Mostly wrong but completed none the less.)

**Quest alert:  
** Quest Complete:  
Increased Reputation with Haruna, 20 Exp  
Bonus:  
Completed Maths Homework – 10 Exp  
Completed History Homework – 10 Exp 

'Huh, so I get more Exp for doing my Homework than for eating breakfast? Maybe I _should_ do my homework more often.'

Her other teachers were just as shocked when she handed in her homework. (It was still mostly wrong but she had completed it)

Wasn't until lunch time that Usagi decided she really, truly hated The Game that seemed to have taken over her life.

Haruna was Level 25, Umino was level 15, Naru was level 12 and all her other class mates were at least level 9.

So why was she only Level 3!?!

And how did she know this? Because after spending the morning paying attention to everything but class:  
****

**Skill Discovered: Through action you have discovered the Skill:  
Observe – Learn about people and things just by looking**

She could only see people's names and levels but it was enough to make her feel sick in the stomach and hate The Game. Was she really only Level 3 because she didn't do her homework? Was the game just being harder on her? Maybe it was because she was late all the time?

The rest of her school day gave her another 100 Exp, and her arrival home gave her another kick to the ego.

**Tsukino Shingo  
** Level 6  


She needed a Game Manual.  
****

**Quest Alert:  
** Homework at home – complete your Homework  
Reward: Increase Reputation with Teachers, 15 Exp per Homework assignment  
Failure: Decrease Reputation with Teachers, Detention  


Two hours and four pieces of Homework later had her another 60 Exp and increased reputation, whatever that meant. She really needed a Game Manual.

* * *

Usagi sighed happily as she sunk into the warm water of her bath, all her troubles melting away in the heat. Maybe tomorrow would be better, maybe tomorrow she wouldn't have to worry about this stupid Game.

“What kind of Game doesn't have a Game Manual?”  
****

**Quest Alert:  
** Tutorial:  
Start the Tutorial by saying 'Game: Begin Tutorial'  
Rewards: Starting the Tutorial, 100 Exp, unlock Magic  
Failure: Floundering around in the dark 

Usagi huffed at the Game.

“Game: Begin Tutorial.”

“ **Welcome to the Game, you are now The Gamer.  
** From here on out the world around you is subject to change, life as you know it will never be the same.  
Basic Controls...”

* * *

  **Character: Tsukino Usagi  
** The Gamer  
Level: 3  
Exp: 315/3,000  
HP: 600  
MP: 860  
Stats:  
STR: 12  
VIT: 20  
DEX: 4  
INT: 8 (7)  
WIS: 7 (6)  
LUK: 10  
SPD: 28  
Status:  
The Slacker (-30% Reputation gains with people in 'Authority,' -10% INT, -10% WIS, 50% chance Status Effect: Lethargy), Crybaby (40% Chance Courage Fail, 40% Chance Flinch, 45 % Chance Auto-activation ???????), ??? ??? (Recap Physical Stats +100, Recap Mental Stats +50, +50% Physical Stats when in effect, +25 Mental Stats when in effect), ??? ??? (+100 MP per Level, Recap Mental Stats +50)  


**Abilities:  
** Gamer's Mind  
Gamer's Body  
??? ??? ??? 

* * *

  **[You have slept in your bed: Health and Magic fully Restored]**

Usagi smacked the pop-up window with her pillow, she'd half been hoping Monday had been the result of something she'd eaten.

She still wasn't sure where the power had come from, but Usagi decided to play like she was in for the Long Haul.

Getting to school on time would net her 50 to 65 Exp, the biggest single Exp reward she'd gotten other than 'discovering' the school.

Paying attention in class would be hard but it would help her increase her INT and WIS and help her get rid of her Slacker Flaw. Completely Mapping an area would net her the same Exp as discovering an area with a chance to find quests and with the HUD turned on, she could keep an eye on the area she's mapped so she knew where she had and hadn't gone.

Usagi had even been rewarded with 1 INT point for her plan, such as it was.

* * *

School went much the same way, though running had netted her another sore knee and a point of VIT. Haruna was again shocked to see Usagi on time, (when Naru asked, Usagi told her she had a new alarm clock, which wasn't entirely inaccurate) and Usagi learned having her homework done netted her another bonus 5 Exp for her getting to school on time Quest.  
Actually paying attention in class gave her 1 INT and created a few new Skills.

* * *

After School Usagi stuck around and used what was normally her detention time to explore the school. A few of the other students staying late asked her if she needed anything but she told them she was fine and not to worry about it.

* * *

It took her a little longer than her normal detention time to finish going through the areas of the school she hadn't gone to during the day; at last the only area to explore was the school's basement.

Usagi opened the door slowly, edging in with a quiet 'Hello?' hoping there was no one there, she hadn't thought of an excuse as to why she was there. No one answered though and she deemed it safe to enter. 

**Area Map Complete:  
** 50 Exp  


Looking around the dim lit area her eyes caught on a crow bar with a small swirl of pink sparkles dancing around it.  
****

**Combat Crowbar  
** A crude weapon made from a re-purposed tool  
+10 Bludgeoning  
+5 Stabbing  
Requires 10 STR  


Usagi gulped, nervous, and picked up the Crowbar. She'd been afraid of this: Dungeon Zones.

The Crowbar was heavy in her hands but she held tight as tiny eyes started appearing in the darkness.  
****

**Mutant Rat – Level 4  
** Mutant Rat – Level 3  
Mutant Rat – Level 4  
Mutant Mouse – Level 2  
Mutant Mouse – Level 6  


There was almost a dozen.  
****

**Observe levelled Up > Level 4  
** Mutant Rat – Level 4  
HP: 40/40  
Defence: 20  
Mutant Mouse – Level 2  
HP: 20/20  
Defence: 10  


When they attacked Usagi tried to go after the Mouse first, gasping in alarm when her attack did only 2 damage. Her stabbing attack did nothing. She tried whacking the Mouse again but had to dodge away when some of the other creatures attacked.

Usagi lashed out with the Crowbar again and again, tripping here and there as she flinched back from assault, most of her attacks did nothing but a few hits landed on the level 2 monster.

She tried racing after it hitting again and again.  
****

**Skill Discovered: through repeated action you have discovered the Skill:**  
**Fury Flail – strike an opponent multiple times in rapid succession  
** Level 1 – 2 Strikes per attack (Fury Flail allows you to stack attack damage)  


With her new Skill Usagi finished off Mutant Mouse – level 2 [30 Exp] and turned her Crowbar on the next level 2.

When she ran out of Level 2 monsters (there'd only been 3 to begin with) Usagi went after a level 3 Mouse. Her bludgeoning attack did nothing.

“What!?” She tried a Fury Flail, again nothing. Usagi would have happily run away at that point but the Mutant rodents were between her and the door so she kept Flailing her Crowbar.  
****

**Fury Flail Levelled Up > level 2  
** Level 2 – 3 Strikes per attack  


And just like that every time she managed a follow up on the same level 3 she did 1 damage.

Usagi didn't manage to kill any of the level 3 monsters but she was able to make her way back to the door and escape. She leaned against the door and heaved a breath.  
****

**Trophy: Kinda Dodgy  
** Escape your first Battle Unscathed  
+1 STR  
+1 LUK  
+1 DEX  
+1 SPD  


**300 Exp  
**

“Huh...” 390 Exp for her venture into the Basement, plus the Combat Crowbar she still had in her hands... “URGH! I need a milkshake.” Usagi banished the Crowbar into her Inventory and staggered off.

* * *

**Discovered New Area: Crown Game Centre  
100 Exp  
**

'Huh, twice as much as the school, I wonder if there's a link between the Area Exp and the Dungeon Zone?'

“Usagi-Chan!” Usagi looked at Motoki behind the counter, returning his wave.

“You're looking a little tired Usagi-Chan, want a milkshake?”

Usagi felt her eye twitched as Motoki's level came into view... along with his stats.

**Motoki  
** Level 20  
HP: 36,600  
STR: 25  
VIT: 30  
DEX: 24  
INT: 43  
WIS: 52  
LUK: 61 

“Yeah, milkshake, sure.”

“Oh? You don't sound so enthusiastic Usagi-chan, what's wrong.” The girl in question let out a large sigh.

“Long day.” She settled into a booth to wait for her milkshake and a Quest window popped up. Usagi whimpered but obeyed the Game's 'suggestion' to do her homework, she could use all the Exp she could get since she doubted she'd be able to avoid Dungeons forever and there was a better than good chance the Basement at school was an easy one.


End file.
